Gay Chicken
by Dylixia
Summary: It's a HOT day, and Naruto is incredibly bored. He suggests that Sasuke plays Gay Chicken with him. Reluctantly, Sasuke agrees. Will the game still be just a game to them, or will they get caught in the heat of the moment? SasuNaru LIME- Yaoi oneshot


**Gay Chicken**

**A SasuNaru Lime Fanfiction**

**Summary:**** It's a hot day, and Naruto suggests a very... unique game.. Gay Chicken. Will it be **_**just a game,**_** to the boys, or will something more develop when they're in the heat of the moment.**

**Warning:**** Boy X Boy- Don't like, Don't read.**

**Braaaap x**

**Here it is! Enjoy! .**

**Rating: T For lime, and language.**

* * *

The sun shone down fiercely on Naruto's bare arms and face. He groaned in annoyance, and let his head drop back, yelping when it hit the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. Bringing a hand up to rub his head gingerly, he scowled at his friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha, who was rolling his eyes and tutting at his accident-prone companion.

"Shut up, teme. It's too god damn hot for arguing today." Naruto grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and looking up at the cloudless blue sky.

_Why? Why did it have to be so HOT? _Naruto was practically dying of boredom and the intense heat.

They had no missions today, but Kakashi-sensei had ordered Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to get together on this boiling day, and discuss a new battle formation and strategy. Now that they were all more experienced in fighting, their original, basic formation was too simple, when they could manage one much more advanced. Today was definitely _not_ a good day for Naruto. It was too hot. He was immensely bored. He was stuck with an irritated Sasuke- and Sakura had yet to turn up. They were meant to have started working at least half an hour ago, and Sakura hadn't even bothered to turn up with an excuse. Naruto sighed, it wasn't like Sakura to pass up a chance of spending time with Sasuke outside of missions.

In that case, she must be ill, or something like that. Which meant it wasn't very likely she was going to turn up at all.

Naruto rolled over so he was lying half on his stomach, propped up on his elbow. Fingers absent-mindedly fiddling with strands of grass, he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to look down at Naruto, eyes narrowing at the look on Naruto's face. He looked overly innocent. Like he was going to suggest something Sasuke would never dream of agreeing to. Confirming his suspicions, the blonde opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's play a game." He suggested happily.

Sasuke said nothing. He simply gave him the "And-why-the-hell-would-I-want-to-do-that?" look. But Naruto had grown accustomed to that evil look, and was now immune to any death glares the Uchiha sent his way. Groaning quietly at the thought of doing anything playful with Naruto, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon teme! It will be fun! Besides, we've got nothing better to do. Sakura's not gonna turn up for _ages, _by the looks of things." Naruto urged, not adding in his theory that Sakura was not going to turn up at all.

"Well, what do you suggest we play? Chess? Tag? You know, _dobe_, that I'll beat you in _anything_ we play. So why do you bother?" Sasuke retorted, a smug look on his face.

His words didn't strike a single nerve. Naruto just looked innocent, and then smirked.

"Well, _teme_, I've already thought of a game. And I'd kick your ass at it." He challenged, looking the raven directly in the eye.

Sasuke bristled at the challenge, scowling at Naruto, but the blond could see the curious glint in the other's eye.

"Oh? What do you think you'll be able to beat me at. I don't think there is anything..."

Naruto grinned.

"Gay chicken."

Sasuke choked on his own saliva, hand snapping up to cover his mouth, he stared incredulously at his friend.

"_What!?"_ He demanded, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

Naruto snorted with laughter at Sasuke's shocked expression. He had never seen such a hilarious look of horror.

Sitting up and crossing his legs, Naruto got comfortable. He was ready to explain the game to the stunned Uchiha, who simply narrowed his eyes at the enthusiastic blond.

"I don't like the sound of this." He warned.

"I thought anything gay would be right up your street, teme." He laughed, then flinched at the evilness in Sasuke's eyes.

"No, really. Okay. So-" Naruto started.

"For the love of _Kami._ Just explain the game." Sasuke hissed, hand reaching for a Kunai.

"--eep! We have to sit like this," He paused, to shuffle over to Sasuke, before kneeling up in front of him. "And then we start to kiss-"

"TO WHAT?!" Sasuke boomed, jumping back in surprise, back hitting the tree trunk.

"Haha! This is fun already! We have to kiss. And whoever pulls back first, before our lips meet, is the chicken. And that means they lose!" Naruto's eyes curved upwards as he grinned happily at Sasuke.

"But if no-one pulls back, and loses... we end up kissing." Sasuke countered.

"Yeah, that's the point."

"You _want_ to kiss me?"

"No, well... No. I mean, I don't mind. It's for the sake of the game."

"This doesn't sound very fun, baka." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"Look, Sasuke. If you're just that scared of me winning, all you had to do was say. I don't want to-" He sighed, faking disappointment and disapproval.

"_Dobe. _I'll play! And I _will_ beat you at this stupid, perverted, homosexual-tendencies game of yours. Even if it _is_ just an excuse for you to kiss me." Sasuke snarled, cutting Naruto off.

He smirked triumphantly as Naruto scowled at him. Shaking his head, he moved to sit in front of Sasuke again. They both got to their knees, and leaned forwards slightly. Sasuke shifted uneasily at the proximity, but shook it off. He _needed to win!_ Regardless of consequences, he had to beat the blond.

Naruto was smiling slyly as he leant in towards Sasuke. Sasuke was just struggling to keep his face nonchalant.

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto, focusing on the blonde's bright blue eyes. _He actually does have amazing eyes_. Sasuke mentally commented, getting lost in the ocean depths.

For some reason, his heart was pounding. His chest felt tight and his breathing was affected. It took a lot out of him to prevent a red blush from flooding his cheeks. _Focus, Uchiha. _He had to beat Naruto at this game.

This game.

They were about to kiss. Actually _kiss_! Yeah, sure, they'd kissed before, accidentally. Just a simple, little kiss, back in academy. But this... this was going to be purposely... Kind of. Naruto's eyes had closed by now, he looked quite peaceful, considering the circumstances...

Why were his eyes closed? This was a silly little game. If his eyes were closed, how was he supposed to pull back? He wouldn't know how far away Sasuke's lips were from his own and they'd end up-

Kissing.

Just like they were now. Sasuke was too shocked to retaliate. Uzumaki Naruto's soft pink lips were locked with Uchiha Sasuke's for the _second_ time. But this time, Sasuke didn't violently pull away, or threaten to beat Naruto to a squidgy pulp. Instead, he found himself leaning into the kiss, hungry for more. His eyes were still open, Naruto's still closed, in bliss. Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke backwards so that he was hovering above the startled raven. Sasuke frowned at the blond's forwardness. His back hit the soft grass, and he bent his knees so that Naruto could reach his lips more easily. Naruto was pushing at him with an urgency he couldn't understand. Strong hands had a grip on Sasuke's forearms, pinning him to the ground.

Sasuke felt vulnerable, he was letting himself be kissed. Worse, he was kissing back!

All this, for a game?

Sasuke remembered how competitive he had felt before their lips met. As he remembered this thought, a burning competitive streak within him came to life. To be fair, neither of them had lost the first game, because they had actually kissed. But this game, this game could not be lost by Sasuke. He had to win this one. No way could Naruto beat him. Pushing hard on Naruto's chest, Sasuke knocked the startled blond boy off of him. Naruto fell back with a cry, and with wide eyes studied the smirking Uchiha warily. Sasuke knew he looked intimidating right now.

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto stammered, desperately searching for an excuse for his actions.

He hadn't meant to carry on the kiss, to passionately lock lips with his rival, to take advantage of the game he had craftily thought of.

But he had. As soon as he felt the Uchiha's warm breath on his lips, a strange feeling came over him. A wish to be closer to the dark haired boy, to actually feel his lips and touch. It was.. the feeling was... _lust. Desire._

Naruto's heart stopped beating for a very long moment. He was _lusting_ after his best friend, rival, and teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, he was terrified. He had gone too far. Sasuke looked dangerous. Oh kami. He was going to kill him. Naruto had made a terrible mistake, and actually kissed Sasuke, who was now going to personally castrate Naruto. This much was evident by the gleam in his rival's eyes. Or maybe that was another emotion...

He was cut off when a heavy form flew at his own, slamming his shoulders into the hard ground, and someone straddling his hips. Forcing himself to open his eyes, which he had squeezed shut when he first saw the figure heading towards him. He found himself looking into the face of Sasuke. A smirk was pulling at his lips, and he was pinning Naruto's wrists above his head, with one hand. He had a knee on either side of Naruto, and, Naruto noted, his groin was in contact with a very convenient place. Looking down at his own groin, Naruto's eyes snapped up to Sasuke's in shock. Uh-oh. This was getting freaky. Why was Sasuke okay with all of this?

All trains of thought vanished when lips were hungrily placed on his own. Sasuke's tongue slipped through Naruto's lips and into his mouth.

What the-

Kissing back, Naruto lost himself in the feeling of Sasuke's heated body pressing against his own.

It was all so unrealistic, so intense. Despite being confused at Sasuke's willingness to be intimate with him, Naruto couldn't help but reach his arms up behind the taller boy's back, and press him closer to himself. Sasuke's hand trailed down Naruto's chest, coming to a halt at the bottom of Naruto's sleeveless black t-shirt. Slender fingers played with the seam of Naruto's top, before a warm hand slipped under the soft fabric, to snake it's way along Naruto's muscular abs and chest. The distracted blond gasped in surprise, causing Sasuke to smirk into the kiss- Well, as much as you can smirk when your tongue is halfway down someone else's throat...

Naruto's tongue danced with his rivals, just like everything else they did together, the kiss was a battle. A battle for dominance, in this case. Why should intimate and sexual activities be any different between them, than a quick spar in the training grounds? Moaning into the passionate kiss, Naruto arched into Sasuke's touch as a finger and thumb pinched a hard nipple. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss for air. A small string of saliva connected their lips, and Sasuke chuckled, bending down once more and pecking Naruto's lips to break the strand.

Naruto was lying on the ground, panting heavily. He was utterly stunned. Yeah, he had kissed Sasuke, he had actually found himself wondering if he had subconciously wanted to play the game _just_ so he could make out with his dark haired rival. This thought shocked him deeply. But, the more he allowed his lust-clouded brain to ponder it, the more sense it made to him. Yes... he had intended this all along, although not consciously. The more confusing thing was though.. Sasuke was doing it back. Sasuke was smirking happily as his hand continued to playfully abuse Naruto's tender nipple, his other hand running down Naruto's side, stopping at his hipbone. His hand slowly moved around to Naruto's groin, cupping his half-erect member suddenly. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"S-sas-uke." He stammered, trying to ignore the feelings of pleasure coursing through his veins, caused by Sasuke rubbing his hand against his erection, working it into a full arousal.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke teased, leaning down to kiss Naruto's neck. Attaching his lips to Naruto's collarbone, he sucked on the tender skin, relishing Naruto's unique, salty taste. His tongue poked out to lick, occasionally.

Naruto's mind had stopped working completely. He couldn't speak, and he couldn't move. His mind had been blown into smithereens, due to an overload of pleasure and lust. His brain barely registered the fact that Sasuke's hand was sneaking into his pants, and his head shot up when a warm hand gripped his arousal tightly. His shaking hands came up to grip onto Sasuke's raven black hair, entangling his fingers in the dark spikes. He gently tugged, bringing Sasuke's lips back up to his own. The abused skin of his neck screamed at the lack of contact, the warm breeze drying the saliva almost instantly. The raven's soft lips worked against his own, massaging the bruised lips lovingly.

Lovingly?

Uchiha Sasuke... was kissing Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container, his rival, his best friend, _lovingly?_ Did Sasuke... did Sasuke _love_ Naruto?

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest, so hard that Naruto was worried about his health. Sasuke's hand was pumping his leaking erection slowly, working him to his climax. Naruto's cloudy mind was spinning. The mix of emotions within him, a newfound love, surprise, worry, happiness and lust, combined with the physical feelings of closeness, heat, and Sasuke's hand wrapped around him, pleasuring him, his heavy body pressed against his own... The wonder at Sasuke's feelings for him, the love Naruto was sensing within his rival, it was almost all too much for him to handle.

Pleasure ripped it's way through Naruto's body. Sasuke's skilled hand was drawing him closer to his climax, his tongue teasingly massaging his in his mouth. Moaning loudly into the heartfelt kiss, white-light flashed behind his tightly closed eyes, he came over Sasuke's hand. His own hands tightened in Sasuke's hair, and Naruto was sure he had felt a few hairs being pulled from Sasuke's scalp, but the raven didn't seem bothered at all, he carried on stroking Naruto, to lengthen the blond's orgasm, allowing him a few more precious moments to revel in the ecstacy Sasuke caused him. They kissed passionately once more, rolling around on the grassy ground, both moaning wantonly and caught up in the mind-blowing kiss that had all started with a silly little game, which had started as a way to beat the other...

"Ahem."

Both boys' heads snapped to look to their left, breath escaping their lips in heavy pants, lips bruised and red, (Sasuke's bleeding from when Naruto got a bit _too _excited during their makeout session...) faces flushed and both were covered in a light film of sweat, and they both looked rather... _hot_. For lack of a better word... And yes, that _is_ a word which here does have a double meaning.

Sakura had been very busy that morning. She was meant to come and meet Sasuke and Naruto at the tree, their usual meeting spot on hot days like this one, but her mother had decided to spring upon her that they were going to her Grandmother's, who wasn't feeling very well lately. Reluctantly, Sakura had tagged along. As soon as she got back from her relative's house, she had practically _ran_ over to her team's meeting place, in order to discuss their new battle strategy.

Yes. She had very much expected to see her two teenage teammates rolling around on top of eachother on the floor. But she had expected them to be screaming and wrestling violently with eachother... not... moaning and kissing the living daylights out of eachother.

She coughed to get their attention. She should have known this would happen. It had been obvious to the pink haired kunoichi that there was something between her two teammates, she just knew that they had yet to realise it. Looks like they've discovered their feelings _now_.

The two had stopped playing tonsil hockey, and were now frozen, hands entwined in eachother's hair, Sasuke lying on top of Naruto, chest to chest, legs tangled together... Sakura's eyes automatically trailed down their bodies. They were indeed sporting erections, groins pressed tightly together.

Oh. Good. God.

It took all of Sakura's willpower to stop herself from a violent nosebleed right there and then. Her eyes had widened at the sight, but she blinked slowly, running a hand through her bubblegum pink hair.

"Okay, you two. When you're quite done swapping saliva and "playing" with eachother, we have a battle strategy to work on. So get your asses over here before I kick you each in the balls so hard, there'll be no more of the delicious gay activity you both enjoy oh-so-much, for either of you!" She threatened, gracefully sitting down on the ground, back resting against the tree.

She watched, amused, as the two boys scrambled to unattach themselves from eachother, before scurrying over to their female teammate, making sure that they sat on either side of her, as far away from the other as possible. Their faces were beetroot red, eyes always on the floor, never meeting her own, or eachothers. Sakura sighed half-heartedly.

"Y'know..." She started, and there was an evil tone to her voice that made the two flushed boys look at her warily.

"I always thought that _Naruto_ would be the Seme in the relationship! But I guess Sasuke's just the more dominant one! Not to worry Naruto, I'm sure you can retrieve your masculinity _one_ day..." She trailed off, sitting back to savour the look of horror and shock on Naruto's face.

Sasuke was smirking smugly, pleased that she had ridiculed Naruto about his submissiveness. He was the dominant one _obviously_. How could Sakura doubt that?

"I- He- Argh!" Naruto failed to defend himself, jumping to his feet.

He pointed accusingly at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at the flustered blond.

"At least I actually won the game!" Naruto shouted, retorting.. rather badly.

Sasuke scowled.

"How did you win the game, Usuratonkachi?!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked very confused. What... game?

"Because you carried on kissing me! You jerked me off, teme! That means _I_ win!" Naruto yelled triumphantly, defending his male pride as much as he could, not realising that he was failing miserably.

Sasuke let out a groan of exasperation.

"That means I _won_, idiot!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You hardly stopped me from kissing you, and more, did you?!"

"So I won!"

"No, _I _won! I pleasured you, therefore, I WIN!"

"Argh! You practically _raped_ me!" Naruto boomed, hands on hips.

"Moron! It's not rape if you give consent! You enjoyed it just as much as I did!"

Sakura stood up, and threw her hands up in the air in exasperance.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" She screeched. "I was joking! So, whatever twisted game you played, doesn't matter! You're obviously "together" now, so what the hell does it matter about why?! Honestly! You're both moronic bastards sometimes, so stop the name calling! Sheesh! You two are _so _clueless sometimes!" She rolled her eyes before storming away from the tree, and obviously to her home.

Naruto awkwardly walked over to Sasuke before sitting down beside him. There was an awkward pause, but then Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who laughed, breaking the silence.

"So, I er- guess we're an item now, huh?" Naruto questioned, anxiously waiting for Sasuke's answer. Was he going to knock him back? Oh no...

"Yeah, I guess we are." Sasuke grinned, looking straight ahead again.

"I'm happy about that." Naruto smiled, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look down at Naruto whose eyes were shut with content, he looked very peaceful, resting on Sasuke.

"But," Naruto started. "I would so beat your ass at Gay Chicken if we played again." He taunted, winking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, his famous, Uchiha, "Oh-yeah?" smirk. Cocking his head to one side, he grinned.

"Just go for it, then." He crashed his lips onto Naruto's.

So they played again, and again. Yet they both managed to lose.. each time. Looks like they just couldn't keep their hands, tongues, or lips off eachother.

Gay chicken became very popular between the two. In fact, it became their favourite game.

* * *

**Hello! I'm baaack! I started writing this a few weeks ago (o.0) But I just never got around to finishing it. I'm reasonably happy with it, but not as happy with the ending...**

**Reviews? Please:)**

**Hope y'all like it!**

**xx Connie xx**


End file.
